Welding assemblies can comprise one or more robots that are operable to perform welding operations on a workpiece. The welding assemblies can include a drop center positioner that can be used to hold the workpiece and move the workpiece to a position for one or more robots to perform a welding operation. However, sometimes multiple robots cannot perform their welding operations simultaneously on a single workpiece as their operations can interfere with each other. In such situations, a robot may have to remain idle while other robots are being operated, which is an inefficient non-use of the robot.